Episode 9500 (6th July 2018)
Plot Ryan is still unconscious in his hospital bed but the doctors have said he will recover. Michelle is annoyed as Robert and Ali crack jokes about him. She is convinced it was a deliberate attack. Billy discovers that Summer has turned down the opportunity of a trip to the Science Museum in London as she knows they can’t afford it. Sophie tells Fiz that Jack is still not responding to treatment. David is still off with Shona. Bethany is concerned that she has a memory block about when she had her panic attack and wonders if she was the one who attacked Ryan. Yasmeen is finding it hard to cope at Speed Daal in Sophie's absence. Billy is shocked when David joins with Finn in making homophobic comments about him while painting the community centre. Maria thinks of investing in the salon as Audrey's partner. Shona tells Audrey that David only proposed to prove his manhood. Sean confesses that his start-up job is not all it would be and Alex tells him about Yasmeen's need for staff. Robert and Michelle argue about Ryan's troublesome character, unware he has come round and is hearing every word they utter. Kayla drags Bethany's concerns that she attacked Ryan out of Craig. Yasmeen tells Sean that she's filled her vacant positions. Ryan tells the police that he can't remember what happened. Audrey has problems working out the salon's computer. She is surprised when Maria offers to buy into the business. Sarah asks Robert and Michelle about Ryan and is relieved when she hears that he can't remember anything. Bethany tells Sarah that she thinks she was responsible and hears the truth from her mum. Beth and Kirk move their things into the kebab shop flat. They make up. Sean loses out on another job. He hides his desperate position from Fiz who asks him to do the shopping for her saying she will knock the sum off the last portion of his rent. He has little money in his pocket. Sophie is abrupt with Rana when she asks after Jack. Sophie asks to see the Medical Centre records on her brother to see if he was checked properly. Billy summons David back to the community centre and locks the two of them in, demanding an apology and wanting to know why he's behaving the way he is. Sarah visits Ryan who scares her by saying the police are on to the matter and kids on that his memory will return soon. David demands to be let out and has flashbacks to Josh's attack, when Billy approaches him. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Finn - Dean Logan Places *Coronation Street *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Men's ward Notes *A policeman who visits Ryan Connor for a statement is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Due to alternative schedules being printed for World Cup coverage, no synopsis for this episode appeared in the magazine. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,170,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2018 episodes